Relationships
by Jobastre
Summary: A little chat between Gail and Dov about their relationships. After S5x11.


_**Hi! How are you guys? I hope fine :D I translated my last OS. I know it is not perfect, so just keeping in mind that english is not my first language and I only use it to chat with some friends on twitter or for my job, and I don't have a beta. Just enjoy your reading, and post your reviews. :)**_

-As usually, be careful and don't forget… protect and serve! Now go out and do your job!

Oliver just finished the parade. Today was a day where the police would be hated by all people who live in Toronto, an entirely day dedicated to traffic control.

-I hate to give some tickets, except to people who drive being drunk.

-So do I, I always hated that, and just for that I'm glad to not wear the uniform, Sam says with an amused. Let's go Mc Nally, do your duty and give some nice tickets to our wicked drivers.

-Ha, ha, ha! You're super funny! You don't lose anything by waiting Swarek!

-Promises always promises!

-Andy, we patrol together today, Chloe says by walking towards the couple.

-So, good hunting « Mesdemoiselles! Sam says putting a light kiss on Andy's lips.

-There's at least one for whom romantic relationships work, Chloe sighed.

Andy looked at her co-worker with a look of compassion.

-We go! Mc Nally says wrapping a comforting arm around Price's shoulders.

XXX

-Usually I hate when I have to do desk duty but today I'm rather glad.

-…

-Hey! Epstein… Are you listening to me?

-I'm hearing you Peck, I'm not deaf, Dov answered without showing any interest in starting a conversation.

-What's going on with you? You got up on the wrong foot?

-If you permit I would like to work into silence, please.

-So bad! Me not…

Dov sighed with exasperation. He knew that Gail was not the type to drop quickly. When she had something on her mind, she insisted.

-Dov…

-What?

-I'm really sorry about Chloe and you.

-Oh, come on Gail…don't do like it made you something, you always hate Chloe. At least, this time you should be glad, you will never see her at the apartment anymore.

-I don't hate Chloe, it's just that… her fucking joy of life drives me crazy… sometimes… but I like her. And I have really scared when she was shot.

Dov looked up Gail and saw she was sincere. Be friend with Peck was a big challenge. No one ever knew when she was sarcastic or really sincere, but for all of them who knew her well, they knew that under this badass there was an human being who cared of people who surrounded her.

-Do you believe there is a curse on us?

-What? What are you talking about?

-But it is true, just think a little bit! All romantic relationships from people of 15th division seem to not work, at least if we look at our group of former rookies: you, Chris, Traci, me, and even Nick… well, ok, my theory is wrong when we see Mc Nally, who is on a cloud.

-I was thinking that Holly and you were back together?

-Yeah… we are, but… it's complicated! Gail sighed.

-And for info, you know, the little cloud of Mc Nally may to go up in smoke soon! Dov added by returning to his duty desk.

-Huh?

-Huh… forget it!

-Oh no… too late buddy! There's water in the gas in Swarek-Mc Nally paradise?

-If I tell you I want you to promise me to not say at anyone! And when I say anyone I mean anyone not even Holly.

Gail promised and swore.

-Marlo is pregnant!

-NO! From Sam? How do you know it?

-When we were putting in order papers about the bomb affair on last day, I fell on a picture from an ultrasound, Epstein says in a whisper.

-And you've deduced that it was her?

-To whom else!

-OK! So tell me why Marlo would have let the picture of her ultrasound in a room where everybody can come in instead of to let it in her bag?

-I don't know. Maybe she wanted Sam or Andy to find it!

-Maybe…

-…

-You were talking about what when you were together?

-She asked about my relationship with Chloe.

-And…

And she asked if I loved her and like I said yes, she gave me some advice kind of I should give her another chance and not to screw up everything because of a little misunderstanding…

-And you found the picture?

-Yeah!

Gail rolled her eyes.

-What? Why are you doing that?

-Your name is maybe close from Einstein but brain side; you are so far from him!

-What do you mean?

-Think a little to change…

Suddenly Dov seemed to have seen some ghosts.

-You don't think that…

-Why not?

-Chloe would have told me!

-Maybe she has tried, but since you did not give her a chance to explain…

-No, no… it's just impossible! We have always protected.

- A breakthrough condom that does not happen to others.

The man was now completely panicked, not knowing what to believe and especially what to do. Facing the dismay of her friend Gail tried somehow to reassure him.

-Look Dov, it's not necessary to panic without knowing what it is!

-You say that now, after telling that I had a little chance to be a dad!

-I'm sorry, ok! It was not my attention. Anyway you're probably right, it has to be the ultrasounds Marlo. After all, the first ultrasound is made… the third month of pregnancy, it means about 12 weeks… so according to my calculations…and knowing that you didn't touch Chloe for several days after her to be out from the hospital…hum… you have a weak chance to be dad in the next seven months! Gail jokes. But whatever, I'm going to give you an advice: talk with Chloe! You told Marlo that you loved her then why not to give a second chance to your relationship.

-As Holly and you?

At the mention of her relationship with the pathologist Gail's face darkened.

-OK, Madam the Psy. Your turn! Why do you make that face every time I say the name of Holly?

-What face? I make no particular face.

-Please Peck... Every time you look away and I feel that you are close to tears what is quite rare about you, who generally tend to keep everything inside.

-…

-I'm waiting …

-Holly leaves! You're satisfied? You have your gossip, you're going to leave me alone now, Gail says quickly looking away as she felt the tears coming.

-I am… I'm sorry.

Gail just shook her head.

-It ... It's more like sudden as decision, Dov risks. I thought things were fixed between you?

-Yeah…

-So, what happened?

-Holly has had an offer she could not refuse.

-Ok… but in what …

-It's in San Francisco, Gail cut.

-Oh!

-Oh… as you say..

Silence fell between the both co-workers, each returning to their respective work.

-Why would not you follow her? Dov asked.

-…

-Look, what is it that holds you in Toronto?

Gail didn't answer to Dov and turned her attention in the redaction of her report.

-Oh no! I'm sorry Gail… she didn't ask. I'm stupid!

-Actually you're stupid! And she did!

Epstein was totally lost..

-But so…

-So nothing!

-Gail!

The look of the blonde to her colleague became dark and hard. She wanted at all costs to end this discussion.

-It is not necessary to look at me with your killer's eyes! I'm used to and you do not scare me.

- …

-Peck… I'm your friend like Chris, Traci and even Andy. Why do you always want to stay back, and acting as a person that you are not.

The blonde continued to be walled in silence.

-You don't want to talk, great, I would do it. You are crazy about this girl Peck! I don't know how you've moved from straight to gay…

-Why must we always give it a label! I'm not moved from straight to lesbian, I just fell in love with a person and it turns out that she's a woman!

-I knew it!

-Hell… what again? Gail says a little upset.

-You love her!

-…

-And I bet you never have told her.

-It's not useful now that she goes!

-Gail! Isn't it you who told me few minutes ago to talk with Chloe and to give us another chance? So follow your own advice!

-It will not change anything. In two weeks she will be in San Francisco et me here.

-Gail, she asked you to come with her!

-I can't Dov!

-What? That you're love with her?

-To follow her!

-But why?

-It's… It's complicated..

-Then, ask her to stay..

-NO! She has finally obtained the job that she wished, doing research. I don't want … anyway.

-Don't let her go without confessing your feelings about her. Gail, if you don't do it you'll regret it.

XXX

Few hours later, Gail was doing A few hours later, Gail was pacing in front of the apartment of the pathologist. She thought and thought about the conversation she had with Epstein and she had finally decided to confess her feelings for Holly. After a long hesitation she decided to knock.

-Gail!? Holly says surprised..

The two women had not seen since their last discussion about the departure of Holly and the adoption process of Gail. When they were separated that night, tears flooding their cheeks, they had only promised to stay in touch.

-I really didn't think to see you again after our conversation. Is ... is everything alright? Holly asked worried.

-Actually… no…I'm not fine.

The blonde drowned her gaze in that of the woman in front of her, and without warning put her hands behind the neck of the pathologist, pulled her and grabbed her lips. Taken by surprise, Holly took a few seconds to understand what was happening, only to respond to Gail's kiss. When, out of breath, they parted, the tears that Gail had hold back throughout the day were flooding over her cheeks.

-Tell me what's wrong Gail, Holly asked softly.

-I love you and you're leaving for Frisco, the blonde muttered under her breath.

-What? the brunette asked, a broad smile on her face after hearing the words of the officer.

-You're going and…

-You just told me that you loved me!

-Also…

Without further ado Holly pressed her lips against Gail's.

-If you knew how I love you officer Gail Peck!

-You… you…

-Oh yes… since the first day we met!

The tears of the blonde increased in intensity. Holly slowly wiped them one by one with light kisses.

-What's happening now? The blonde asked by staring the brown eyes of the pathologist.

-To be honest, I don't know. Do you want me to stay?

-Of course I want you to stay, but I never will ask. I know that it's a big opportunity for you that will present itself perhaps never more. I want you to do what you make happy.

-And what if it's you that makes me happy Gail.

The blonde smiled.

-Go to San Francisco Holly.

-You don't believe in distance relationships!

- I know but…I believe in us and it will be enough until you to come back. And if… if it doesn't work, you will always have a special place in my heart, Gail added in a sob. I love you Holly, and I will always love you wherever you to be.

-If you believe in us then so do I. I know that we will find back ourselves soon.

The words are not useful anymore right now. Everything had been said. Only their lips continued to say everything they felt.

_**And... was it a good reading... not too hard to understand my written english? :P**_


End file.
